


Dead E.N.D

by karmad



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: E.N.D, Gray's POV, I'm Sorry, Not That Sad, Other, SO SAD, Sad, Tissue Warning, but still, it had to be done, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That wasn’t Natsu. </p>
<p>That was E.N.D~ Etherious Natsu Dragneel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead E.N.D

He imagined death would be cold, just like he was. Cold, callous, numb, quiet but, it was just the opposite. 

His body burned, blisters rising from the deep depths of his pale flesh and bubbling from the agitated angry-red canvas as his throat was starting to go raw from the cries. 

It all happened too fast. He didn’t want to go like this. Not here, not now, not at the hands of him. Not. Like. This. 

Natsu waltzed over to Gray whose body was encased in rubble. Gray looked into his eyes. “Is that even Natsu anymore?” He thought. It couldn’t have been. His face was all too happy to see his friends in this condition at his own hands. 

Gray looked over to his left where Lucy and Happy lay. Lucy’s keys scattered throughout the dirt, out of her reach. Her eyes distant and dull as life slowly drained from her honey-brown eyes. Her mouth moved but, no words came out. Her lips shuddered. Gray, not that far away could read them. “N-natsu.” 

Her eyes closed. Probably forever. 

Happy’s small frame shook. His blue fur stained with Lucy’s blood and singed with Natsu’s fire as he quietly cried over her body. “Lushie, why?!” He whispered frantically 

Gray held back his tears and looked back at Natsu. The uncharacteristic murderous glint in his eye and malicious smirk made Gray shudder. 

That wasn’t Natsu. 

That was E.N.D~ Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers!! What's crack-a-lackin'? 
> 
> Alright, I'm sorry for hitting you guys hard with the FT angst. Not cool, I know. So after this and after I update my Supernatural fic "Forever And An Eternity" I'll post a nice long happy minorly angsty Gratsu fic because.......Gratsu Is Life. *duh* 
> 
> But hey! You! Reader! I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy!
> 
> ♦♥Enjoy! ♥♦


End file.
